Addiction
by soozeh
Summary: Daniel moved over to the coffee machine and filled his mug again. ‘That’s cheap Jack. Very cheap.’ JackDaniel Slash. Rated M for naughty language.


**Title:** Addiction  
**Fandom:** Stargate SG1  
**Characters:** Jack/Daniel  
**Word Count:** 1347  
**Rating:** R  
**Summary: **_Daniel moved over to the coffee machine and filled his mug again. 'That's cheap Jack. Very cheap.'  
_**Notes: **Established Relationship. Slash. Rated R for naughty language.

**Addiction**

Jack sat on the front steps of his house, a gun in pieces in front of him. He'd told himself that, even though it hadn't been fired in nearly three years, it still needed cleaning. Truth was, it had stayed untouched in the back of one of the many drawers forgotten and it was only when Jack was hunting around for some family photos that he'd found it again. He'd picked up the gun and smiled. It was the first gun he'd ever given Daniel. He'd told him it was for protection but the real reason was that Jack was far happier knowing that Daniel had a weapon in case he ever needed it.

Jack picked up the bullets the gun had once held and put them in his pocket. He put the gun back together, minus the bullets; they weren't needed anymore. If Daniel needed protecting, a gun wasn't the answer. Jack was.

The soft hum of Daniel's car tore Jack from his thoughts and he looked up to see the car halting slowing as it neared their driveway. Daniel carefully swung round and up the driveway. He stopped in front of the garage, having forgot his remote, yet again.

Jack sighed and stood. He strolled over to the car and opened the door for Daniel.

'Thanks.' He said as he got out the car, arms full of work reports.

'You're welcome,' Jack replied.

Daniel walked past him and up the path.

'Hey! I thought I told you not to bring any work home this time!' Jack shouted after him.

'Sorry.' Daniel called back.

Jack slammed the car door shut and walked up to the house. He picked up the gun that was still on the step and went inside. He placed the gun and the bullets on the side table in the hallway and moved into the kitchen.

'So how was your day?' Daniel asked as he absentmindedly switched on the coffee machine.

'Boring. I want to come back to work.' Jack whined.

'You heard what the doctor said. Two weeks rest. You need to get your blood pressure down and keep it down. That means no stress.

'Gee Daniel. Way to make a guy feel old.'

Daniel smiled, 'Sorry, didn't mean to.'

Jack closed the distance between himself and Daniel and wrapped his arms round Daniel's waist, snuggling his mouth into Daniel's neck.

'Missed you.'

'Missed you too.' Daniel mumbled.

'So… how was your day?'

Daniel moved away from Jack and over to the coffee machine. 'I had to brief SG-17 on the back history of the Unas as they're going to visit Chaka. Stupid really because they don't know him. I do. But I'm not allowed to go.'

Daniel poured coffee into a mug. 'Coffee?'

Jack shook his head.

'So, they were briefed on Chaka and the planet. They had to be told twice. I practically had to repeat my briefing twice because the stupid numbfucks couldn't be asked to listen.' Daniel ranted.

'Hey, hey, calm down. Sg-17 are a pain at the best of times. But they can't be that bad.'

'Jack, you've been at home all day, doing god only knows what, while I've been at work listening to-' He paused to take a sip of coffee. '- those stupid marines that call themselves an SG team. It just, it just pisses me off.'

Daniel took another gulp of coffee and turned the coffee machine back on. Jack took a step forward and pulled Daniel into a hug.

'You seem like the stressed one out of the two of us.' Jack said as he tightened his grip around Daniel.

'I'm not stressed I'm just a little… annoyed.' Daniel returned the hug and pressed his face into the collar of Jack's shirt, smelling their washing powder. He smiled into Jack's shoulder and softly rubbed Jack's back.

'Sorry.' Daniel mumbled.

'Nothing to be sorry for.' Jack returned as he gently lifted Daniel's head.

Blue eyes met brown eyes and Daniel slowly leant towards Jack. Daniel's mouth over Jack's. The taste of coffee.

Jack pushed Daniel back against the counter and deepened the kiss.

'Jack.' Daniel mumbled into his mouth. He pulled away and crossed the room.

'What?' Jack asked.

'I'm sorry. I've got a lot of work to do. Give me a couple of hours. Promise.'

Jack nodded weakly and turned to opened the fridge. He grabbed a beer and popped the top open using the corner of the counter.

'Jack! That's very expensive marble. It's not to be used as a beer opener… and please don't get drunk.'

'It takes more than a beer to get me drunk, unlike some people.'

Daniel moved over to the coffee machine and filled his mug again. 'That's cheap Jack. Very cheap.'

-----------

Daniel worked in peace for about an hour before Jack decided that he wanted to help. Daniel couldn't concentrate after that and went to make himself another cup of coffee.

'Daniel, I only wanted to help.'

'Can you read or speak that language?'

'What language is it?'

'My point exactly. Jack go cook dinner. Order pizza. Shoot things I don't care just let me get on with my work.'

Jack closed the book he had been careless thumbing through and stood.

'I'm going to go… watch my Simpsons DVDs. They love me.' Jack stated.

'I love you too, I mean I love you, it's impossible for DVDs to love someone.' Daniel drawled.

Daniel poured himself some coffee and took a sip of the hot liquid. He groaned as it slid down his throat. His finest, most expensive, coffee beans. The ones that Jack had had specially imported as a way of apologizing for being such an ass. Daniel had told him that 5kg of the beans weren't going to solve everything, but it helped.

-----------

'Sorry about earlier.' Daniel stated as he climbed into bed.

Daniel lifted up his arm and Jack shuffled over. Daniel curved his arm round Jack's shoulder allowing Jack to place his head on Daniel's chest.

'I should be apologizing. Apologizing for what I did earlier and apologizing in advance for what I'm going to do tomorrow.'

Daniel sighed, 'Why what _are _you going to do tomorrow?'

'Get rid of the coffee.' Jack said quickly.

'WHAT?'

Daniel sat up and switched his bedside lamp on. 'You're going to get rid of my coffee. My coffee? My very expensive and lovely coffee? _Why?_' Daniel shouted.

'Because you drink too much of it.'

'I do not!' Daniel yelled.

'Well then why are you so bothered?'

'Do you know what coffee does to me Jack? It gets me through the day.'

'Sounds like an addiction.'

'But all of it?' Daniel began, 'What if I cut down?'

'To what?'

'Around 15 cups?'

'A week?'

'A day.'

'NO!' Jack shouted.

He placed his hand over Daniel's and squeezed.

'It is just coffee.'

'Coffee to me is like The Simpsons, yoyos, gameboys to you.'

'The difference is I'm not addicted to it.'

'Just what is your problem with me and coffee?'

'You drink too much. It gets you all wired and cranky and then when it runs out you get in this shitty mood and I just think that it might be wise to cut it down, or out.'

'I'm am not going to stop drinking coffee just because you want me to.'

'I never said you had to stop I just said that you had to cut down.'

'Which I've agreed on Jack.'

'So the coffee goes?'

'Some of it. The expensive stuff stays. You can throw out the crappy stuff.'

'Good. A compromise. That's what I like to see.'

'Good.' Daniel said.

'Good.' Jack repeated.

Daniel leant over and switched the light off and slid down the bed, allowing Jack to resume his position.

'I can't believe you'd even suggest that Jack.' Daniel said finally.

'It would make you feel much better, ya know. Knowing that you didn't need coffee to get through the day.'

'But I don't.'

'Oh really?' Jack began, 'We'll see.'

'We'll see? What is _that _supposed to mean?'

'Nothing.'

**-fin-**

**Reviews are love, so if you have the time, leave some feedback. :)**


End file.
